Una cosa lleva a la otra
by Lorien3
Summary: Ryo, tras despedirse del grupo de Takato en el digimundo, va en busca de Rika porque se siente culpable de su partida. Ella, está envenenada, y la llevará al castillo fantasma y una cosa llevará a la otra...disfrutadlo y poned review, plis! Gracias!


UNA COSA LLEVA A LA OTRA  
  
Nota de la autora: nos situamos en el final del capítulo en que Ryo enseña a Takato y los demás el castillo fantasma, cuando se tiene que ir por la causa de Cyberdramon.  
  
Entonces, Ryo Akiyama dijo: Bueno, aquí nos separamos. Encontrad a ese digimon que se llama Calumon, y salvad el mundo real, por favor, chicos. Me gustaría poder ayudaros, pero no puedo hacerlo hasta que Cyberdramon esté satisfecho - comenzó a correr. Takato dijo:  
  
¡Está bien, lo entendemos! - Ryo, se giró y dijo:  
  
¡Y cuando encontréis a Rika, decidle "hola" de mi parte!  
  
¡Vale, adiós! - volvió a decir Takato. Y Ryo, definitivamente, desapareció, montado en Cyberdramon.  
  
Cyberdramon - dijo el joven de catorce años. Su digimon, gruñó en señal de que lo escuchaba - ¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy realmente preocupado por Rika... Tal vez, esté ahora en peligro, y todo porque le fue recordado lo de que le gané en aquel torneo...La verdad, ahora lo recuerdo algo mejor. Fue hace dos años...Era mi primer torneo, y supongo que el suyo también...La verdad, es que para lo joven que era, era bastante mona, aunque ahora, es incluso más guapa...pero no en comparación con la chica que quedó segunda, pelirroja, de ojos violáceos, piel pálida, mirada valerosa...me enamoré de ella, y eso que era cuatro años más joven que yo, pero no la volví a ver...Rika, en parte, me recuerda a aquella chica, que fue mi primer amor, aunque ni siquiera llegué a ser su pareja...No sé, Cyberdramon ¿deberíamos buscarla nosotros mismos? - Cyberdramon, ante toda aquella parrafada que Ryo soltó, parecía atónito perdido, con lo cual, asintió, sin saber siquiera qué demonios había preguntado su amo. Ryo, sonrió y dijo:  
  
Sabía que asentirías. Muy bien, Cyberdramon, ¡a por ella!  
  
Entre tanto, Rika y Renamon pululaban, pululaban y pululaban, por un bosque, tratando de salir de aquel extraño mundo, y ya de paso, de buscar a Calumon. Aunque la mente de Rika estaba en otro sitio:  
  
Ese presumido... ¡por su culpa estamos venga a pulular por aquí!  
  
Pero ¿por qué te cae tan mal, Rika?  
  
¿Qué por qué?  
  
Sí, Rika, ¿Porque te ganó?  
  
¡Eso me da igual! ¡Fue por cómo me ganó! ¡Es un manipulador!  
  
No te entiendo, Rika...  
  
¡Tendrías que haberlo visto! El muy guaperas, estuvo todo el duelo sonriéndome... ¡un truco rastrero para hacerme fallar!  
  
Pero Rika, tal vez sólo quisiera ser amable.  
  
¿¡Amable!? ¡JA!  
  
Pero... ¿por qué le miraste? Si te sonreía, haberle ignorado... - Rika, cambió su expresión facial de repente.  
  
Pero es que tiene una sonrisa taaaaaaaaaaan bonita - dijo, con un tono de voz inusual en ella. Renamon, sonrió y dijo:  
  
Entiendo. No sé mucho de estas cosas, pero creo que te gustaba...- Rika, que se había quedado embelesada, reaccionó y gritó.  
  
¡No digas esas cosas, Renamon! ¡A mí NUNCA me ha gustado nadie! ¡Y mucho menos ese!  
  
Está bien, Rika... ¿paramos a comer algo?  
  
¿El qué? No tengo nada en la mochila.  
  
Setas, por ejemplo. Iré a buscarlas.  
  
Pero Renamon...  
  
Ya sé que no te gustan, Rika, pero es lo único que podemos encontrar.  
  
De todos modos - dijo Rika, mirando al suelo - no hace falta que busques: mira, bajo nuestros pies hay unas cuantas...  
  
Está bien. Comeremos de estas mismas. Toma, Rika - dijo, ofreciéndole una de color rojo vivo. Rika, la partió y se metió un cachito en la boca. Sonrió, y exclamó:  
  
¡Mmmm! ¡Está muy rica, Renamon! No tiene nada que ver con las setas que normalmente com... - se desmayó en el regazo de Renamon.  
  
En aquellos momentos, Ryo continuaba su búsqueda con Cyberdramon. El chico, preguntaba:  
  
¿Ves algo? - Cyberdramon negó con la cabeza. Ryo, dijo:  
  
Pfff...Bueno, sigamos buscando...- pasaron unos cinco minutos, tras los cuales llegaron a la entrada de un bosque frondoso. Ryo, con decisión, dijo:  
  
Estoy seguro de que están aquí... ¡vamos a buscarlas, Cyberdramon! - Ryo, se montó sobre él, y el digimon continuó andando. Pasó media hora: nada, y Ryo parecía visiblemente preocupado. Una hora más tarde, mientras ya miraba el suelo, desesperado, vio una cosa roja en el suelo, que sobresalía de entre unos arbustos, y dijo:  
  
Mmm...esa cosa me resulta familiar...¡un segundo! ¡Es una de las deportivas de Rika! - se bajó de Cyberdramon, y se adentró entre los arbustos - ¡Rika! - exclamó al verla. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que le pasaba algo. En principio, parecía dormida, aunque no podía tratarse de aquello porque estaba más pálida de lo normal, y temblaba. Parecía inconsciente.  
  
Rika... - dijo Ryo, apenado y preocupado. Le puso la mano en la frente. La joven parecía tener fiebre. Además, Renamon no estaba ¿qué habría ocurrido? - ¿Qué te ocurre? Contesta...  
  
¿Está viva? - preguntó Cyberdramon con su peculiar voz que tan escasas veces usaba.  
  
Esto... - dijo, dudando y manteniendo la sangre fría si la tragedia ocurría. Le cogió la muñeca derecha, y apretó suavemente - Sí, menos mal. Tiene pulso - justo cuando hubo terminado de decir eso, una sombra amarilla apareció de entre los arbustos: era Renamon, y parecía alterada y muy preocupada. Al ver a Ryo, exclamó: ¡Ryo! Por favor, necesito tu ayuda...  
  
¡Renamon! Dime, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Os han atacado? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Rika?  
  
No, fue...al comer.  
  
¿Al comer? - inquirió Ryo, sin comprender.  
  
Sí, le di una seta a Rika. A su lado continúan los cachitos en que la partió. Nada más comérsela, se desmayó encima de mí.  
  
Ajá - parecía que Ryo había recordado algo - Creo que ya sé qué le pasa.  
  
¡Por favor, Ryo, sálvala! - suplicó Renamon, parecía seriamente preocupada por su compañera.  
  
Creo saber como hacerlo, pero necesito ver los cachitos que han sobrado de la seta que Rika comió.  
  
Claro, Ryo. Ten - dijo, dándole aquellos pequeños trozos de seta. Ryo, los observaba con interés. Finalmente, sonrió y dijo:  
  
Ya lo tengo.  
  
¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? - preguntó Renamon.  
  
Era una seta mágica. Es exactamente igual que las setas rojas, pero sólo por fuera. Por dentro es muy venenosa. Provoca en quien la come fiebre, convulsiones y pérdida de conocimiento.  
  
¿Hay...hay algo que podamos hacer? - volvió a inquirir la digimon.  
  
Por suerte sí. Existe una seta de color dorado que servirá como antídoto y...  
  
Iré a buscarla - afirmó Renamon, interrumpiendo así a Ryo.  
  
¡Espera, Renamon! No es sólo la seta dorada... Necesita además agua, para que le baje la fiebre y recupere el conocimiento. Eso es lo que más urge. ¿No tendréis algún botellín?  
  
Rika tenía uno en su mochila...Muchas gracias por todo. Voy a buscar la seta. Tú, por favor, cuida de Rika ¿lo harás? - Ryo asintió. Renamon, volvió a desaparecer entre la maleza.  
  
Ryo... - dijo Cyberdramon. El chico, que estaba buscando en la mochila de Rika el famoso botellín, se giró y dijo:  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Tal vez, debería acompañarla. Yo reconoceré antes la seta dorada, después de todo cuando tú...  
  
Sí, tienes razón. Ve a buscarla.  
  
¿Te ocurrirá algo?  
  
No, estaré bien. Venga, date prisa.  
  
Está bien - dijo, metiéndose entre la maleza, tras el rastro de Renamon. Ryo continuó buscando el botellín de agua.  
  
Aquí esta - dijo - El problema va a ser hacérsela tragar...si estuviese despierta...Bueno, le intentaré al menos mojar los labios con ella y...  
  
¡Cof, cof! - tosió una voz debilitada: era la de Rika.  
  
¡Rika! ¡Al fin despiertas!  
  
¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Renamon?  
  
Soy Ryo ¿me recuerdas? - Rika, suspiró y volvió a toser.  
  
Por desgracia, sí, pero ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACESAQUÍ?!  
  
Perdona, pero pensé que Renamon y tú podíais estar en peligro, y decidí buscaros.  
  
¿Y Jen y los demás?  
  
Ya no están conmigo, nuestros caminos se dividieron.  
  
¿Y Renamon?  
  
Eh...  
  
¿Qué demonios me ocurre? Me siento muy débil... ¿qué me has hecho?  
  
¿¿¿QUE QUÉ TE HE HECHO??? - exclamó Ryo, con visible indignación - Precisamente estoy intentando ayudarte: comiste una seta que en realidad era venenosa, es por eso que te sientes así de mal. Respecto a Renamon, fue a buscar la seta antídoto.  
  
Ah...dichosa Renamon. Anda que darme una seta venenosa.  
  
¡Pero ella no lo sabía! Es más, estaba muy preocupada por ti.  
  
Mmm...¿Y dónde está la bestia parda esa que te acompaña a todas partes?  
  
Te refieres a Cyberdramon ¿no? Ha ido a acompañar a Renamon.  
  
¿Y por qué no has ido tú también?  
  
Bueno, es lógico, para cuidarte. No estás como para quedarte sola...espera, abre la boca.  
  
¿Para qué? ¿Necesito respiración asistida? Me niego.  
  
No, so tonta...es para ponerte el termómetro.  
  
¿Tienes?  
  
Sí - contestó Ryo, sonriendo - Me llevé media casa cuando me fui.  
  
Está bien... - dijo la chica, abriendo ligeramente la boca. Ryo, le introdució el termómetro. Rika, dijo:  
  
¿Cuabto tiefpo tenfo que ejtar con ejta cofa?  
  
Unos cinco minutos.  
  
...qué bafura...  
  
No te quejes...bueno, esto ya está. Vaya, no está nada mal. Sólo tienes treinta y ocho con tres  
  
¿Y eso es mucho? No, tranquila. Cuando me pasó a mí, llegué a tener cuarenta y un grados.  
  
Eso es un farol.  
  
¡Je! Para estar envenenada sigues con el carácter de siempre.  
  
Juro que esta es la última vez que comeré una seta... ¿cuándo demonios volverá Renamon?  
  
En un claro del bosque...  
  
No hacía falta que vinieses, Cyberdramon. Podía apañármelas yo sola. De todos modos, gracias.  
  
De nada. ¿Volvemos? Después de todo, ya tenemos lo que queríamos.  
  
Con una será suficiente ¿verdad?  
  
Sí, pero hay que preparar una poción con ella. Tendremos que ir al castillo encantado. Ahí es donde Ryo tiene las cosas para prepararla.  
  
Oh, cielos. ¿Está lejos?  
  
Un poco, a pie, claro. Pero tú eres rápida, y yo puedo llevar a los chicos.  
  
Está bien. Volvamos. - dijo Renamon. Emprendieron rápidamente el camino de vuelta, por si sus compañeros humanos tenían algún problema. Ryo, nada más verlos, inquirió:  
  
¿La habéis encontrado?  
  
Sí, Ryo - contestó Cyberdramon. Renamon, entre tanto, abrazaba efusivamente a Rika.  
  
¡Hey, tranquila, Renamon! - exclamaba la chica.  
  
Bueno - dijo Ryo - Vamos.  
  
¿A dónde? - inquirió Rika.  
  
¡Claro! No te lo he dicho antes, pero tenemos que ir al castillo encantado.  
  
¿ENCANTADO?  
  
Es sólo un nombre que se le da, en realidad no tiene nada fuera de lo común...o casi.  
  
Por tu integridad física, más te vale. Vayamos a ese lugar - dijo Rika, poniéndose en pie. No hubo dado un mísero paso, cuando se mareó y cayó sobre Ryo, el cual la sujetó.  
  
Rika, no hagas locuras. Estás demasiado débil para andar.  
  
¿Y como demonios vamos a ir?  
  
Yo te llevaré, Rika - dijo Renamon, cogiéndola de los brazos de Ryo y poniéndola en los suyos. Ryo, por su parte, se montó en Cyberdramon. Cuando estuvieron listos, partieron hacia el castillo, al cual llegaron con bastante rapidez.  
  
¿Aquí es donde vives, Ryo? - preguntó Rika.  
  
Más o menos. Es el lugar en que duermo cuando no estoy de viaje.  
  
Es un poco tétrico ¿no? ¿Por qué está todo en blanco y negro?  
  
Es así - contestó Ryo, encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Ah...  
  
Entremos, tengo que hacer tu poción.  
  
¿Y yo mientras tanto qué hago?  
  
Descansar. Hay camas arriba. O al menos eso deberías hacer.  
  
Está bien...Renamon, vamos. - la digimon y su compañera, se adentraron en el castillo. Lógicamente, la chica era llevada por Renamon. Entre tanto, Ryo permanecía quieto en la entrada de aquel extraño edificio.  
  
¿Te ocurre algo, Ryo? - preguntó Cyberdramon.  
  
Es sólo que...  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Nada, déjalo Cyberdramon. - dijo Ryo, dejando a Cyberdramon con la intriga. No obstante, Ryo se decía: "Rika se parece mucho a la chica del torneo de hace dos años. ¿Será la misma?" Tras aquella última reflexión, entraron en el castillo, y se dirigieron a la cocina. Allí, estaba Knightmon, un digimon que vivía allí.  
  
¡Hola, Ryo! - saludó.  
  
Hola, Knightmon. ¿Qué tal todo?  
  
Bien, muy bien, pero...qué pronto vuelves ¿no?  
  
He tenido un problemilla...  
  
¿La chica esa de la coleta y la digimon amarilla son amigas tuyas? Las he visto subir las escaleras.  
  
Más o menos. Si por mi fuese, sí, pero no parezco caerle bien a la chica.  
  
Estos jóvenes... - suspiró el descomunal digimon - Y dime, Ryo, ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
  
Pues precisamente es por la chica. Se llama Rika, por cierto. Tomó una seta envenenada. He venido a prepararle su antídoto.  
  
Tendrás la seta dorada ¿verdad?  
  
¡Claro! Cyberdramon y Renamon, el digimon de Rika, la encontraron. Entonces perfecto - respondió el extraño digimon - Anda, ve con tu "amiga" mientras yo preparo la poción.  
  
¿En serio?  
  
Sí, y que Renamon y Cyberdramon me ayuden. Tú sólo intenta llevarte mejor con Raki.  
  
Se llama Rika.  
  
Bueno, pues eso. Con Rika.  
  
Está bien...espero que no se enfade - dijo, saliendo de la cocina. Cuando llegó a la habitación, vio a Rika acostada en la cama que se encontraba más al fondo de la estancia.  
  
Renamon - dijo Ryo - Knightmon requiere tu ayuda para hacer la poción ¿irás?  
  
Claro, Ryo. Rika, hasta luego - y abandonó el dormitorio.  
  
Hola, Rika ¿estás mejor?  
  
Mmm...sí. - el chico se sentó en la cama de Rika, y le dijo: Dime ¿por qué tú y yo no nos podemos llevar bien?  
  
¿¿¿POR QUÉ???  
  
Sigues resentida porque te eliminé en aquel torneo ¿verdad?  
  
No es eso. Además, no fue una simple eliminación. ¡Fue en la final! ¿EN LA FINAL? Entonces tú...  
  
Intentaste despistarme con tu "sonrisitas". Eres tan "encantador" que no pude terminar decentemente mi jugada y perdí. Pero tengo bastante más talento que tú y... ¿por qué me miras así?  
  
Es verdad, eres tú... pelirroja, de ojos violáceos, piel pálida, mirada valerosa...  
  
¿Qué soy quien?  
  
Eh...déjalo, olvida lo que he dicho.  
  
¿Qué pasa, ahora me recuerdas?  
  
Más o menos...en realidad tú fuiste mi primer...  
  
¡LA POCIÓN ESTÁ LISTA! - anunció Knightmon, que estaba en la puerta de la habitación. Detrás de ella estaban Renamon y Cyberdramon.  
  
¿Tu primer qué? ¿Tu primera víctima de tus truquitos rastreros?  
  
No precisamente, y no eran trucos rastreros. Ahora, tómate la poción, y luego duerme, que falta te hace.  
  
Le he echado un poco de azúcar, para que te sepa mejor - continuó Knightmon, dándole un vasito con poción dentro.  
  
Gracias - y bebió la poción de un trago.  
  
¿Te sientes mejor? - preguntó Ryo.  
  
Un poco. Mañana podré irme ya ¿no?  
  
Me temo que no.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Porque tienes que permanecer aquí tres días para estar totalmente curada.  
  
Ya me curaré por el camino.  
  
Ni hablar, Rika, te quedas aquí. Y por si te sirve de consuelo, yo te haré compañía - dijo el joven, cogiéndole una mano.  
  
Guau...vaya consuelo - afirmó Rika, rechazando el gesto con un manotazo.  
  
¿Qué pasa? ¿Preferirías quedarte sola, o qué?  
  
No estaría sola porque Renamon estaría conmigo.  
  
Me temo que no, Rika - dijo la digimon - Yo ya he hecho planes.  
  
¿QUÉ?  
  
Sí, Cyberdramon suele entrenar por aquí. Gracias a ese entrenamiento, se ha convertido en un digimon muy fuerte. Yo también quiero serlo, con lo cual entrenaré con él estos tres días.  
  
Pero necesitarás tenerme a tu lado ¿no?  
  
No, es un entrenamiento en el que no hace falta entrenador - aclaró Cyberdramon.  
  
De esa forma - continuó Ryo - podré hacerte compañía.  
  
Está bieeeeen. Ay, me temo que van a ser tres días muy largos.  
  
Hey, no te preocupes. He traído mi baraja de cartas de digimon, con lo cual podemos jugar, he incluso puedo concederte una revancha.  
  
Mmm, está bien. ¡Pero nada de sonrisitas tontas como la última vez!  
  
No haber mirado.  
  
¡Entonces lo reconoces, lo hiciste para hacerme fallar y así hacerte con el título! ¡Si las tuviera todas conmigo, ya verías!  
  
¡Hey, que yo no he dicho que te quisiese hacer fallar!  
  
¿Entonces, por qué? ¡Exijo una explicación!  
  
Ya te lo contaré...  
  
De eso, nada. ¡Ahora!  
  
Mañana o nunca ¿lo tomas o lo dejas? - Rika se quedó un rato pensativa.  
  
Está bien. Pero como no lo hagas ya verás.  
  
Claro, claro. Tranquilízate. Y ahora, duerme un poco. Si necesitas algo, estoy en la cama de en frente.  
  
Está bien.  
  
Que pases buena noche.  
  
Lo haré.  
  
Se suele decir igualmente, pero bueno. En tu caso, que me hayas contestado es todo un halago.  
  
Pues mira qué bien.  
  
Bueno, chicos y digimons, que paséis buena noche. Yo haré mi paseo nocturno - enunció Knightmon.  
  
¿Paseo nocturno? - preguntó Renamon.  
  
Sí, yo no duermo. Hago guardia por la noche.  
  
¿No descansas nunca?  
  
No.  
  
Yo más o menos también. Siempre estoy alerta por si ocurre algo, pero me temo que esta noche voy a hacer una excepción.  
  
Haces bien. ¡Hasta mañana! - dijo, cerrando la puerta de la habitación, y apagando la luz.  
  
Cyberdramon se durmió enseguida, así como Renamon, solo que esta última lo hizo un poco más tarde. Ryo, por su parte, permaneció despierto hasta que Rika se durmió. Casi nada más hacerlo, Ryo también cayó rendido. Al día siguiente, Rika se despertó tarde, hacia las once de la mañana. Lo primero que vio fue a Ryo, que le había traído el desayuno:  
  
Buenos días, Rika. Aquí tienes dos tostadas con mermelada de fresa silvestre y un vaso de leche ¿qué te parece?  
  
Bien - sonrió - tiene muy buena pinta.  
  
¡Lo he preparado yo! - exclamó Ryo, sonriendo.  
  
Gracias - dijo, cogiendo una de las tostadas y pegándole un mordisco - ¿De dónde has sacado la mermelada?  
  
De ningún sitio. Knightmon recoge las fresas del bosque, y yo hago con ellas la mermelada.  
  
Pues no está mal.  
  
Hoy pareces estar más modosita.  
  
Sí, pero no te acostumbres. Por cierto tienes algo que contarme ¿no?  
  
¿El qué?  
  
¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Sabes de sobra que me tienes que decir lo de tus sonrisitas!  
  
¡Ah! Eso... - agachó la cabeza: se había puesto como un tomate - Lo siento mucho, pero es muy personal. No puedo decírtelo. Sólo te diré que en NINGÚN momento tuve la intención de despistarte.  
  
Eso ya me lo dijiste ayer. Dime lo demás de una maldita vez -. Dijo, apurando el último sorbo de leche y el último trozo de tostada que quedaba.  
  
Está bien, pero con una condición.  
  
No debería aceptarlo, pero estoy muy intrigada ¿Cuál?  
  
Me tienes que decir por qué me mirabas cuando te sonreía.  
  
¡Eh, eso no vale! ¡Es muy personal!  
  
Lo mío también lo es. Es un trato justo ¿no?  
  
Está bien, listillo, pero empiezas TÚ.  
  
Vale, pesada. Pero no te rías de mí ¿vale?  
  
Tengo la mandíbula floja, espera cualquier cosa.  
  
Ay...está bien. Cuando te conocí, y a pesar de que eras muy joven, me pareciste una chica muy guapa, y...me enamoré de ti. Al sonreírte en el torneo, yo sólo quería gustarte a ti también. No despistarte.  
  
Así que era eso. Bueno, la verdad no creo que fuese tan guapa.  
  
¿Qué no? Lo eras, y sigues siéndolo. Tienes unos ojos preciosos ¿sabías? ¿Te lo han dicho alguna vez?  
  
Déjame pensar...mi madre unas ocho o nueve veces diarias, mi abuela otra que tal, los fotógrafos de mi madre cada vez que me ven...Sí, sí que me lo han dicho.  
  
Bueno, perdona. Además, tienes un pelo muy bonito.  
  
Oye, Ryo, ¿esto que es? ¿una declaración o una aclaración sobre por qué sonreíste?  
  
Lo segundo, pero no sé. De alguna manera quería decirte lo demás.  
  
¿Te gusto o qué?  
  
No, no...  
  
Ah, pues eso.  
  
Ahora te toca a ti. Dime, ¿por qué miraste?  
  
Porque...porque...porque tienes una sonrisa muy bonita. Vaya, gracias. Eso sí que no me lo habían dicho nunca, y viniendo de ti, además...  
  
No lo he hecho para complacerte.  
  
No, si ya, pero lo ha hecho, sin duda alguna.  
  
Pues mira qué bien - dijo con ironía.  
  
Bueno, ya está todo resuelto ¿echamos una partida a las cartas?  
  
Vale, pero espera un segundo porque no está todo resuelto.  
  
¿Qué ocurre?  
  
El día que nos encontraste a Kazu, Kenta y a mí, Kazu dijo que yo quedé segunda en el campeonato de cartas ¿cómo es que ayer te quedaste tan sorprendido cuando te dije que me eliminaste en la final? ¿No te enteraste de lo que Kazu dijo?  
  
Sí que me enteré, por supuesto pero...je...es que si te lo digo me vas a matar.  
  
DÍMELO O SERÁ PEOR.  
  
Creí que quedaste segunda...por la cola.  
  
¿¿¿QUÉEE??? Porque estoy enferma, que si no te metía un zurriagazo...  
  
Perdona, perdona... ¿jugamos?  
  
Sí, pero te advierto que con mi baraja quedarás el primero...por la cola también - Rika sonrió, y ambos comenzaron a reír.  
  
Entre tanto, Renamon y Cyberdramon entrenaban en un bosque, el mismo en que el día anterior el mencionado Cyberdramon y el apuesto Ryo encontraron a Rika.  
  
Vaya, Renamon - decía Cyberdramon - eres la digimon más rápida que he conocido. La única que me ha ganado hasta ahora en la carrera de obstáculos.  
  
Gracias. Tú también eres un gran digimon, eres muy fuerte.  
  
De todos modos, muy seguramente me ganarías en mi forma principiante.  
  
¿Quieres decir que tú...estás en el nivel campeón?  
  
No, en el mega campeón.  
  
Vaya...¿y cuál es tu nombre de principiante?  
  
Monodramon ¿y el tuyo de mega campeón?  
  
Taomon.  
  
Debes ser muy bella en ese nivel puesto que ya lo eres como principiante.  
  
Gracias - Renamon se sonrojó ligeramente y luego mencionó - Es increíble que llevándonos nosotros dos tan bien, nuestro entrenadores no se hablen.  
  
Sí, es cierto. De todos modos, sin ánimo de ofenderte, creo que el problema lo tiene Rika, porque Ryo sí que quiere llevarse bien con ella.  
  
Eso mismo pienso yo ¿qué estarán haciendo ahora?  
  
En la habitación, Rika ponía una carta en el rústico tablero mientras decía:  
  
¡Con esto, la velocidad, sentidos, ataque, vida y defensa de mi digimon se duplica tantas veces como niveles me supere tu digimon! ¡Como es un hiper campeón, y el mío un principiante, eso son ¡tres niveles! Mi fuerza aumenta tres veces.  
  
Vaya, Rika, me has sorprendido...pero ¡qué digo! No me sorprende en absoluto...¿A cuanto suben tus puntos?  
  
El ataque de nueve a veintisiete, la velocidad, de diez a treinta, los sentidos, de doce a treinta y seis, la vida de quince a cuarenta y cinco y la defensa de diez a treinta. ¿Y ahora que dices, rey?  
  
Pues que...has perdido.  
  
¿¿¿QUÉ???  
  
Esta carta que tengo aquí, invierte el efecto de la última carta usada por el oponente y me la copia, con lo cual...¡je! Mis puntos aumentan tantas veces como niveles te supere.  
  
Hay que ver que tonto eres, Ryo.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Has dicho que invierte el efecto de la carta ¿no?  
  
Sí...  
  
¡Entonces disminuirá los puntos, so memo! - dijo, dándole una colleja cariñosa.  
  
No del todo... - dijo Ryo en tono burlón - Si se invierte el efecto, no serán mis estadísticas las que mermen, ¡sino las tuyas! ¡Reina! - y le cogió de un moflete.  
  
Es verdad, estoy perdida...o no...¡JE,JE,JE! ¡QUÉ TONTO! ¡NO TE SUPERO NINGÚN NIVEL, CON LO CUAL ME QUEDO COMO ESTOY, REY! - y le devolvió el gesto.  
  
Flipando me he quedado.  
  
¡ES MI TURNO! ¡TE ATACO CON MI DIGIMON, Y ACABA CON SERAPHIMON! ¡Y GANO LOS SUFICIENTES PUNTOS COMO PARA LLEGAR A MIL! ¡TE HE GANADO! ¡JÓ-DE-TE!  
  
¡Je! ¡Pues es verdad!  
  
¡Te he ganado! ¡Al fin!  
  
Me lo he pasado de maravilla luchando contra ti ¿sabes?  
  
Yo también - ambos se sonrieron tiernamente. Rika, rompiendo el hielo, dijo:  
  
Por cierto ¿en serio que fuiste tan tonto como para no saber el efecto que esa carta iba a hacer al invertir su efecto?  
  
Sí, lo admito, pensar nunca se me dio bien... - dijo, poniendo cara de tonto.  
  
¡No será para tanto! - dijo Rika, riendo.  
  
¿Ya estás mejor?  
  
¿Eh?  
  
Ayer te envenenaste con una seta ¿recuerdas?  
  
Ya lo había olvidado...es increíble. Sí, me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias a ti.  
  
¿Te sigo poniendo de los nervios?  
  
Un poco... ¡es broma!  
  
¿Entonces, amigos? - dijo el joven, extendiendo su mano.  
  
Pues... ¡tendrás que esperar a mañana!  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Lo mismo dijiste tú ¿no?  
  
¡Je! ¡Qué ingeniosa!  
  
¿Lo tomas, o lo dejas?  
  
Lo tomo, lo tomo, pero sólo porque tienes esos ojos tan encantadores. - ante aquella confesión, Rika se sonrojó y dijo:  
  
Los tuyos también son bonitos.  
  
Con tantas emociones matutinas, llegó la comida. Tras ella, y como Cyberdramon y Renamon no entrenarían más por aquel día, volvieron con sus respectivos entrenadores. Mientras que Rika y Renamon continuaban en la habitación, Ryo salió con Cyberdramon a dar una vuelta mientras hablaban...  
  
¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento con Renamon?  
  
Muy bien, nos hemos hecho amigos y todo.  
  
¿Sólo amigos, pillín? - preguntó Ryo, con sorna. Cyberdramon no contestó, simplemente dijo:  
  
¿Y qué tal tú con Rika?  
  
Bien, bueno, en realidad muy bien. Incluso creo que me he...  
  
Entre tanto, Rika y Renamon también conversaban:  
  
Cyberdramon es encantador - decía la segunda - A pesar de su apariencia ruda, es un gran digimon.  
  
¿En serio? Bueno, no sé de qué me extraño. Ryo no es tan gilipollas como creía, es más, me cae muy bien. Además, he de admitir que es muy guapo.  
  
Haríais buena pareja.  
  
¿¿¿QUÉ???  
  
Sí, va en serio, Rika. Después de todo, el haber ganado un torneo le convirtió en el Rey de los digimons, y si tú ahora eres la Reina...  
  
Si yo soy la Reina, él no puede ser el Rey. Aunque no me importaría compartir trono.  
  
Te has enamorado de él.  
  
¡No! Es sólo que, bueno, si a partir de mañana vamos a ser amigos, deberemos de compartirlo todo, digo yo...¡no me mires con esa cara!  
  
Y siguieron hablando, y hablando. Los digimons se echaban de menos recíprocamente, así como los tamers. Por suerte, se volvieron a encontrar a la hora de cenar. Rika, decidió bajar (la comida y el desayuno los había tomado en la cama) a cenar con el resto. Al día siguiente, Ryo volvió a aparecer sonriendo en la habitación de Rika con el desayuno, desayuno que la chica disfrutó mucho, y más en compañía del joven, que cada vez le agradaba más. Pero no podía ceder a aquella piel bronceada, aquellos dientes brillantes, y ni que decir de aquella sonrisa resplandeciente. Por no hablar de sus profundos ojos azules, que eran lo que más le gustaba. En su interior, una voz decía que sí, que debía enamorarse de él, rendirse a sus brazos y ser feliz por siempre, junto a él, claro. Pero otra voz le decía que no era posible, una enorme (al menos para ella) diferencia de edad les separaba. Mientras que Rika era una niña (al menos de físico, mentalmente era muy madura)de diez años, Ryo era ya un adolescente de catorce. Probablemente, Ryo la rechazaría. Rika llegó a la conclusión de que debería rehuir todo aquello que sentía. Pero ¿qué pensaba Ryo de todo aquello? Pues bien, sus pensamientos eran bien diferentes. Él ya había cedido a los encantos de la chica, y sólo esperaba la ocasión oportuna para decírselo, aunque por otra parte no le parecía del todo adecuado salir con alguien cuatro años más joven que él. ¡Bah! Tonterías. Si estaba enamorado, lo estaba, no importaba la edad.  
  
Muy rico el desayuno, Ryo.  
  
Gracias, Rika Bueno, hoy teníamos algo pendiente que hacer ¿no?  
  
Es verdad...¿amigos? - dijo, extendiendo su mano como Ryo había hecho el día anterior.  
  
Sí - afirmó Ryo, aceptando el gesto de su nueva amiga. Notaba su mano cálida, y deseaba no soltarla, pero en fin, ella, a pesar de que también lo deseaba, terminó precozmente el gesto.  
  
Hoy a la tarde podrás bajar un rato afuera. Te vendrá bien tomar el aire un rato, después de todo te vas mañana.  
  
¿Mañana? ¿No eran tres días?  
  
El día en que te encontré, contaba como primero. Si quieres, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.  
  
Eh...no, gracias. Tengo que...encontrar a los demás, y también a Calumon.  
  
Te echaré de menos.  
  
Yo a ti...no.  
  
¿No?  
  
No, no quiero añorarte. De todos modos ¿de qué serviría hacerlo si de todos modos te voy a volver a ver? Supongo, al menos...  
  
¡Claro que si, no te preocupes! Dado que es nuestro último día hasta dentro de una temporada, podríamos aprovecharlo ¿no?  
  
Sí, supongo.  
  
¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto triste...  
  
No, no me pasa nada.  
  
Bueno, no me lo vas a decir, supongo. Sea lo que sea, no te preocupes - dijo. Seguidamente, la besó en la mejilla.  
  
¡¡¡RYO!!! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
  
Bueno, chica, era un gesto amistoso, nada más.  
  
Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo.  
  
Está bien...  
  
Entre tanto, Cyberdramon y Renamon habían abandonado su entrenamiento, y se habían sentado en una roca.  
  
Renamon...  
  
Dime.  
  
Te parecerá una locura, pero creo que...siento algo por ti.  
  
¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Que creo que me he enamorado de ti, Renamon.  
  
¿En serio? No sabía que los digimons se enamorasen...  
  
Ya, ni yo...  
  
¿Entonces cómo lo sabes?  
  
Sólo sé que siento un cosquilleo cuando te veo y cuando hablo contigo. Ryo me dijo que él sentía lo mismo por Rika, y que estaba enamorado de ella, con lo cual, por lógica yo...  
  
¿A Ryo le gusta Rika?  
  
Sí, le gusta. ¿Tú qué sientes por mí?  
  
Creo que también te quiero...en realidad, Cyberdramon, no sé qué haré cuando tú no estés...¿por qué no venís con nosotros?  
  
Lo siento, pero mi instinto es más fuerte que mi amor...he de encontrar a mi auténtico rival...  
  
Te entiendo...de todos modos, te quiero, y siempre lo haré, Cyberdramon.  
  
Y yo a ti, Renamon, eres tan preciosa... - tras aquello, se besaron (pero no me preguntéis cómo, por favor).  
  
Aquella misma tarde, nada más comer, Rika y Ryo bajaron a la calle, a disfrutar de su última tarde juntos. Lo mismo hicieron Renamon y Cyberdramon. La verdad, era una lástima que la pareja de monstruos digitales se fuera a separar tan prematuramente. De todos modos, les quedaba la esperanza de volverse a encontrar.  
  
Estoy contenta de haberos encontrado a ti y a Ryo - decía Renamon - Creí que, tal y como decía Rika, no erais más que unos chulitos, pero me equivoqué, Cyberdramon. Ryo y tú sois geniales, y creo que lo mismo piensa Rika. ¿Tú qué opinas de nosotras?  
  
La verdad, antes de conoceros realmente, no tenía ninguna opinión. En una ocasión, Ryo me habló de vosotras, pero no entendí ni jota..  
  
Te voy a echar de menos, Cyberdramon - dijo Renamon, recostándose en el hombro de su compañero...  
  
Renamon, te voy a llevar a un sitio. Ven conmigo.  
  
¿A dónde?  
  
Me prometí a mí mismo que, si alguna vez me gustaba alguien, la llevaría a ese lugar...es un sitio precioso. Vamos.  
  
Está bien, Cyberdramon.  
  
Entre tanto, en otro lugar...  
  
Toma, Rika. Una flor ¿te gusta?  
  
Es bonita. Gracias.  
  
Es una violeta. Te la he dado porque hace juego con esos ojos tuyos tan bonitos.  
  
Eres muy halagador, Ryo, pero...prefiero dejar nuestra relación tal y como está en estos momentos.  
  
¿A qué viene eso? Yo no he dicho nada...  
  
Pero lo has insinuado.  
  
No, no lo he hecho... - los dos jóvenes, se sentaron bajo un árbol. Ryo, comenzó a decir.  
  
Rika... aunque no lo aceptes, tengo...algo que decirte.  
  
¿El qué?  
  
Desde que te conocí, cambiaste mi vida radicalmente. A pesar de que eras muy joven, ya me parecías la chica más maravillosa que había conocido.  
  
¿Cómo sabes que era maravillosa, si hablamos lo justo?  
  
Lo notaba, Rika. No sé como, pero...sentía tu alma. Además, siempre has tenido un carácter muy fuerte...algo que yo nunca he tenido. Me asombra tu valor, Rika.  
  
¿Qué dices? Tú también eres valeroso.  
  
No, no lo soy...no en el fondo. Puede parecer que sí, porque siempre lucho el primero...o de los primeros. Pero precisamente lo hago porque...quiero acabar cuanto antes con la lucha. Me da miedo que le pueda pasar algo a Cyberdramon.  
  
Dudo mucho que a ese "animalito" le ocurra algo. Es muy fuerte. - dijo Rika. Ryo, negó con la cabeza.  
  
No, Rika, es más vulnerable de lo que crees.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
Cuando conocí a Cyberdramon, me puse muy contento, y tenía ganas de estar con él...pero no como compañero, sino como luchador. Sólo quería que luchase...y Cyberdramon pagó el precio. Acabó muy débil, incluso temí que llegase a...ya sabes, morir. Pero no lo hizo. Prometí a Cyberdramon que nunca volveríamos a luchar. Pero él no quiso, con lo cual quedamos en que lucharía, sí, pero lo más rápidamente posible, para evitar daños. Y que si yo le mandaba parar, que lo hiciera.  
  
Así que es eso...Pero sí que eres valiente, Ryo. Sé que lo eres...también lo noto en tu alma.  
  
Gracias, Rika, pero no lo tengo nada claro. Bueno, como un tonto, he dejado de decirte lo que realmente te quería decir, Rika.  
  
¿El...qué? - dijo Rika, temiéndose algo.  
  
Como te he dicho antes, tú cambiaste mi vida. Desde que te conocí, no podía hacer más que pensar en ti, día y noche, a todas horas. Imaginaba que algún día yo sería el rey de los digimons, y tú mi reina. Soñaba contigo. Con que tú también me querías. Con que no nos separábamos nunca. Con que uníamos nuestros corazones y nuestras vidas por siempre...Pero dejé de verte, y mi amor se marchitó un poco...Pero ahora, vuelves a estar a mi lado, y he vuelto a enamorarme de ti, como l a otra vez. Rika yo... - dijo, tomándola de la mano - te quiero.  
  
Ryo...yo...  
  
¿Querrías ser mi novia?  
  
Yo...me gustaría...pero...no puedo aceptarlo. Eres mucho más mayor que yo, y aunque me gustas, no puedo. No debo.  
  
Pero me quieres ¿o no?  
  
Sí...no...¡no lo sé Ryo!  
  
No te preocupes, Rika.  
  
Sí, Ryo.  
  
No, no te preocupes.  
  
No, si digo que sí, que me gustas.  
  
¿En serio?  
  
Sí, pero...  
  
¡Qué feliz me haces, Rika! - tomándola de la cintura, la besó en los labios con ternura - Te quiero.  
  
¡Imbécil! - exclamó Rika, pegándole un tortazo a Ryo.  
  
Pero ¿qué he hecho?  
  
¿Y lo preguntas? ¡Vale, sí, siento algo, pero no significa que quiera salir contigo! ¡Eres un aprovechado!  
  
¡Rika, yo...!  
  
Olvídame. - y volvió corriendo hacia la casa, llorando.  
  
No es que no le quiera - pensaba - pero no puede ser lo nuestro. Él es muy mayor, y yo muy joven. Además, no quiero atarme a una relación tan pronto...  
  
¡Rika! - gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Ryo.  
  
Rika, perdona si te ha molestado lo que he hecho y... ¿estás llorando?  
  
No, Ryo.  
  
Perdona, por favor - pidió Ryo. La chica solamente asintió, y luego dijo:  
  
Eres un buen amigo, Ryo. Pero quiero pedirte que retomemos nuestra amistad cuando nos volvamos a ver.  
  
¡De eso ni hablar! ¡Me de igual lo lejos que estés, Rika!  
  
¡Pues a mí no! - respondió la chica, en tono cortante. Es más, nos hemos precipitado siendo amigos tan pronto.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
¡Porque sí!  
  
Entonces, qué ¿va a volver a ser todo como antes? ¿Vas a seguir siendo una borde integral conmigo?  
  
¡Pues mira, no iba a hacerlo pero sí, gracias a tu idea!  
  
Allá tú, Rika. Pero que conste que, cuando te vea volveré a intentar ser tu amigo.  
  
¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo hagas? Que lo consigas, será otra cosa.  
  
Está bien...  
  
Y otra cosa más.  
  
¿Cuál?  
  
Que te quiero de verdad.  
  
...¡Rika! - pero ya era tarde, Rika se había metido en el castillo.  
  
Entre tanto, Cyberdramon y Renamon volvían de su cita. Habían ido a un manantial del agua más pura del digimundo, donde la naturaleza era preciosa.  
  
Cyberdramon, me lo he pasado muy bien contigo.  
  
Yo también, Renamon.  
  
¿Seguiremos nuestra relación cuando nos volvamos a ver?  
  
¡Claro!  
  
Me haces muy feliz...- y también entraron en el castillo.  
  
La noche llegó. Rika, Ryo y los digimons se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente, se despertaron pronto: era la partida de Rika y Renamon.  
  
Bueno, Rika, esto es un adiós ¿no?  
  
No del todo. Nos volveremos a ver, por desgracia.  
  
¿Lo dices en serio?  
  
Sí.  
  
¡Je! Pos vaya...de todos modos, déjame preguntarte una cosa.  
  
¿Cuál? - se acercaron, y Ryo dijo al oído de la chica.  
  
¿Te gustó el beso? ¿Lo hice bien?  
  
Pero tú...  
  
Dímelo, por favor. Sólo es un sí o un no. Una simple palabra.  
  
Pues mira, te vas a tener que esperar. Te lo diré cuando te vuelva a ver.  
  
¿Por qué?  
  
¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?  
  
Pues vale, sí, lo tomo.  
  
Renamon - dijo Cyberdramon - cuídate.  
  
Lo haré. Pero tú haz lo mismo.  
  
Descuida.  
  
¡Vamos, Renamon! - exclamó Rika. Renamon, sonrió por última vez a Cyberdramon y fue con su compañera.  
  
¡Adiós, Rika, adiós Renamon! - exclamó Ryo. Pero las chicas no lo oían (o no querían hacerlo).  
  
Una cosa, Renamon. ¿no estarás liada con esa bestia parda?  
  
Eh...nooooooooooooo...  
  
Más te vale.  
  
¿Y tú con Ryo?  
  
¿Bromeas? No. Ni loca - pero para sus adentros, pensaba "qué mentirosa soy. Me encantaría liarme con él" Y juntas, se perdieron en el horizonte. 


End file.
